


Punks & Flowers - (Narry Fanfic)

by princenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Flower Child Harry, Lilac Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Punk Niall, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/princenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is new to Hershel Academy, a Private school in Leeds, from the moment he gets there he knows he doesn’t fit in, his Irish accent is thick, his hair is lilac, and he’s got tattoos up and down his arms, and was expelled from his last school. Harry Styles has been going to Hershel for six years now, and even he doesn’t fit in. He’s quiet, nerdy, and wears flower crowns every single day. When the pair become lab partners, you’d think they’d want nothing to do with one another, but they soon find out it’s their differences that make them so similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lilac Hair & Flower Crowns

Niall walked into the science room looking around the relatively full classroom for a seat. The moment he had entered the school he had noticed the disdain those around him had for him and yet they didn’t even know him. He heard their quiet whispers about how he had been expelled from his last school and of the many tattoos that covered his arms. His mother had gotten rather upset when Niall had been expelled from his last school for getting in a fight. It wasn’t long before his mum sent him to a boarding school called Hershel Academy. It was a dumb name if you asked Niall, and full of prats no doubt and so Niall considered this place to be his own new personal hell.

            When he walked into the science lab he spotted that every seat was filled except for one beside a male with a colorful flower crown on his head. The flowers may have been bright and fresh, however the boy looked wilted. His skin was pale, his glasses were slipping off the bridge of his nose, and his posture was hunched as he leaned over his paper.

            Niall walked down the aisle taking the only seat left beside the boy. His eyes stared at the crown for a moment before opening his notebook.

            Harry looked up at the boy eyes widening at the sight of him.

            Harry himself was an oddity at school for always wearing a bright colored flower crown on his head, however this boy was more out of place than anyone could ever be at the school.

            The boy who sat beside him had bright lilac dyed hair, arms covered in tattoos, and a piercing in his eyebrow and lip. Harry watched him for a moment and realized his tongue was also pierced when the boy swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

            Harry swallowed and whispered, “H-Hi?”

            Niall looked in the direction of the boy who spoke. He hadn’t really expected anyone to talk to him, the people around him all looked too terrified to do anything but stare. But the last person he would have expect to speak to him was the boy sitting beside him.

            Niall turned staring at the males flower crown with confusion before looking down at the male. “Aye.” He hummed back.

            Niall paused a slight frown on his face.

            “What’s with the crown?” He asked no longer being able to sustain his curiosity.

            Harry didn’t exactly know what the crown was for but he felt pretty when he wore it. He swallowed and shrugged scribbling on his notebook, “I don’t know, guess I just think it’s pretty and colorful and I like flowers, so…” Harry looked over him with a small smile and said, “I like your tattoos.”

            “The flowers are pretty,” he shrugs slightly before looking back down at his notebook. “Yeah?” He smiles when the other says he likes his tattoos. No one else here seems to and this boy seems like the most unlikely of people to like them. He figures that this boy might be the only nice one in this school so he figures he should be nice back. “Thanks,” Niall tells him.

            Harry rubbed his shoulder nervously and said, “Yeah, they just really suit you,” he said glancing up at the other before taking off his flower crown and placing it on Niall’s head.

            Niall rolls up his sleeves and says, “I did most of them myself,” whilst looking down at his tattoos.

            Niall looks up in surprise and bites his bottom lip, “Do you think I’m pretty now?” He asks smiling a bit.

            Harry giggles and moves closer to look at Niall’s tattoos running a finger over one, “I like this one,” he says pointing to a tattoo on Niall’s arm of a bird. Harry looks up at Niall in the crown and smiles shyly, “You look beautiful.”

            Niall blushes slightly and says, “So now that I’m wearing this crown does this mean I can give you a tattoo?”

            Harry thinks about it and says, “First I need to know your name.”

            “Of course,” Niall said, “I’m Niall,” he offers his hand out to him.

            Harry grabs the boys hand and whispers quietly spotting the teachers hawk like eyes watching them, “Harry.”

            “Nice to meet you Harry,” he replies.

            Harry smiles and run his finger over the bird and says, “I really like the bird, it’s beautiful, you always look beautiful,” he whispers.

            Niall laughs loudly and says, “You’ve only known me for a few minutes how could you possibly know that?”

            “Don’t know, just have a feeling I suppose,” Harry shrugs looking back down at his notes, “so you don’t mind being my partner do you?”

            “Of course not, why would I?” Niall frowns.

            “I don’t know, I guess because I’m kind of weird,” Harry mutters.

            “Yeah? Well I’m kind of weird too right?” Niall asks.

            Harry smiles and whispers, “Yeah maybe, just so you know you’re probably gonna get stuck with me in English too. We have some stupid project on Romeo and Juliet.”

            “Yeah? Are you going to be my Juliet?” Niall asks.

            Harry stutters and whispers, “I…If you me want to…” Harry mutters.

            “I honestly don’t care, I think I’d make a pretty fantastic Juliet, besides the idea of you on your knees begging for my love sounds pretty good to me,” Niall chuckles.

            “Please, I’m absolutely the Juliet of this show,” Harry giggles before reaching out and taking Niall’s hand gently in his.

            Niall looks down and Harry bites his lip, cheeks bright red, “Holding hands for practice?”

            Niall laughs and squeezes the others hand in his, “You know what, you’re cute so I’ll let you hold my hand and be my Juliet if you want. And you smell good so that means you shower and that’s always a positive you know,” Niall grins.

            “Well I come from a family of flower children, but I’m not a true one I suppose, my mum probably wouldn’t be too happy about me showering once a day,” Harry whispers.

            “Well I think you’ve got the perfect combo down,” Niall says before taking the flower crown off his head. “I’m sure I look stunning in this, but you, you’re stunning with flowers in your hair,” he says before placing the crown back on the others head.

            Harry smiles shyly looking down whispering a quiet, “Thank You, I made it from flowers in the school garden, I could make you one if you want.”

            “I’d love one,” Niall said smiling.

            Harry looked up and said, “We better get these notes down,” he blushes and bites his lip and says, or I could do them for you.

            Niall doesn’t want the boy to take advantage of him but he also doesn’t want to stop looking at the boy or holding his hand.

            “How about you write and talk and I’ll watch and listen, I like looking at you and listening to you, also you’re writing still even though I’m holding your hand which means you’re either left handed or ambidextrous, which pretty much makes you sick either way.”

            Harry giggles and says, “I’m ambidextrous, I mean I use my right hand more, but my left works for when I’m holding someone’s hand or something.”

            “Oh do you hold a lot of boy’s hands then,” Niall teases.

            Harry leans over placing his head slightly against Niall’s shoulder, “No, not really,” Harry peeks up at him and whispers, “Do you maybe want to have lunch with me today, outside or something? I could make a flower crown for you.”

            Niall smiled and said, “I’d love to eat with you, besides doubt any of these fine ole chums would let me sit with them, was just gonna eat in my room or in the woods, but my roommates a dick so probably the woods, but I’d love for you to make me a flower crown honestly.”

            “I usually just sit in the garden, it’s in the woods, so we could go there, probably cleaner than anywhere else in this school. Well, you know you could always stay in my room if you wanted, I don’t have a roommate, he got a roommate change as soon as he came, didn’t like me, I guess,” Harry shrugs.

            Niall can tell he’s hurting though and kisses the boy’s forehead, “I’d be happy to visit, could even come and snuggle with you sometimes.”

            “Will you come have a picnic with me once classes are over? I know it’s kind of weird but I think it’d be fun if you were there maybe,” he blushes. “Yeah, I’d like it if you came to snuggle, I like snuggles.”

            “Sure I will, are you asking me out as a friend or as a date though, either way answers yes, I just need to know what kind of time I should be spending on my hair,” Niall laughs.

            “I don’t know, whatever you want I guess,” he mutters bashfully, “you’re hair’s fine the way it is, I like the color, it’s pretty, I might have some flowers around that color. I’m gonna make a crown with lilac flowers, that way we can both be lilac,” Harry says smiling widely.

            “I like yours too, it’s curly, could play with it for hours,” Niall says swirling a strand around his finger.

            “You can if you come to my room, we can hang out there whenever,” Harry smiles embarrassedly.

            “Sure, sure,” Niall says just as the bell rings, as they both stand up from their seats.

            “Coming?” Harry asks.

            “Yeah, I’m coming, lead the way beautiful,” Niall says.


	2. You're Perfection

            Harry grips Niall’s hand looking up at him sheepishly, “I’m really not that beautiful,” he whispers as they walk.

            “Sure you’re,” Niall smiles widely, “You’re fucking gorgeous, like seriously, what the fuck was in the water your parents were drinking when they conceived you, Jesus,” he says before leaning into Harry a bit. “You know what, I’m not great at drawing people but I’m going to draw you, I’m going to make it my end of the year goal to draw a really great picture of the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

            “Well my parents drank a lot of herbal tea but I doubt that helped with anything except maybe making my birth a little less painful,” Harry shrugs. His cheeks turn red and he looks down at his feet, “And you think that’s me?”

            “Yeah,” Niall says, “I mean, you’re definitely the most gorgeous person I know, don’t know if you’re the most beautiful person in the world but I’m pretty certain you might be,” he tells Harry.

            Harry smiles and points to a nearby hallway, “This is my dorm hallway, it’s why I’m always really early to classes, that and no roommate to slow me down, I suppose,” Harry says shrugging and shuffling his feet.

            Niall can’t help the wide smile that seems ever so present on his face when he talks to Niall and says, “That’s chill, mine’s pretty far away,” Niall frowns before tugging on Harry’s hand and pulling him down the hallway, “Now which one’s yours?” He asks.

            “Well uh, maybe you could come live with me, request me as your roommate, I mean I wouldn’t mind it, you could convince me to be late to classes and stuff,” he laughs nervously before leading him down the hall pointing to the door with a number four on it, “This one’s mine.”

            “Oh cause I’m such a bad boy that I’ll be a bad influence on you?” Niall asks raising his eyebrows at the boy.

            “No, no, I was just…” Harry starts stuttering before hearing Niall let out a cackling laugh before the Irish lad places his hands on Harry’s hips, “Calm down love, I was only teasing. You wanna be a proper bad boy then princess? What’s next smoking cigarettes under the bleachers?” He asks pushing Harry up against his door peering down at him.

            “If you move in with me, then yeah, I’ll be late to whatever you want me to, didn’t really like cigarettes though,” Harry whispers shyly before wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist looking up at him with wide green eyes.

            Niall stares down at this boy who seems to be willing to do anything to have a friend, for someone to care about him and Niall wants to keep him perfect and innocent the way he is. Niall pulls him close to his chest resting his forehead against Harry’s. “Well good,” Niall whispers, “you’re way too pretty for cigarettes. Cigarettes are for people like me who need an extra kick to get them through the day. If you need a kick to get you through the day though, I’ll be it.”

            “But then that kick would become an addiction,” Harry mutters.

            “Yeah? Well maybe I wouldn’t mind you being addicted to me,” Niall whispers.

            Harry smiles a bit before asking, “Do you have any more classes today?”

            “No, do you?” Niall asks.

            “Just visual art but I could ditch if you’d like, I mean I already finished the assignment we’re working on and there’s really nothing for me to do in there,” Harry stutters.

            Niall smiles slightly before opening the others door holding Harry close to him, following as Harry leads them in an embarrassed sort of look on his face.

            “Sorry it looks so empty, just don’t know what to do with it,” Harry blushes looking around his blank room that in no way reflects his personality.

            “Maybe if I move in I’ll draw some stuff and liven it up,” Niall grins before dropping down on Harry’s bed. “Besides I think we’d look pretty good cuddled up in these sheets even if they’re a little plain, but that’s okay, if I move in I’ll bring my Spiderman sheets over, and it’ll all be alright,” he laughs.

            Harry sits down on the bed next to Niall’s head and swallows, he wants this boy to like him genuinely like him, he doesn’t want this to move too fast and for Niall to get bored of him and stop being his friend, he needs to know him. He’s scared to death of being left behind by him, Niall seem like a wild boy who moves fast who is constantly looking for the next thing to set him ablaze.

            “Can we talk?” Harry asks. “Like I feel like I don’t know much about you,” Harry blushes.

            Niall smiles up at the other and rests his head on the others knee, “Sure what do you wanna know?” Niall asks.

            “What’s your story?” Harry asks as he strokes Niall’s lilac hair.

            “Well, I grew up in Mullingar and I have an older brother, my mum and dad got divorced when I was five and I just sort of went back and forth between the two of them for a while before living with my dad for some time but then I lived with me mum, my dad works at Tesco so he wasn’t making much so I didn’t want him to have to take care of me but this one guy at my old school was giving me a hard time so I kind of beat the shit out of him and got expelled. My mum said she didn’t like who I was becoming because I smoke way too many cigarettes, have way too many tattoos, and piercings so she sent me here hoping it’d change me I guess,” Niall shrugs.

            Harry smiled looking down at the other before holding onto Niall’s hand, “Well I think you’re pretty perfect the way you’re.”

            Niall smiles and says, “You’re really just amazing aren’t you? I honestly don’t believe you exist, you’re perfect.”

            Harry shakes his head and looks down, “I’m not perfect, trust me on that. I have anxiety and I get scared in tight spaces, and I’m a mess.”

            Niall grinned and said, “Well everyone has their vices but I think you’re still pretty amazing and if you ever have an anxiety attack or anything, I’m here for you,” Niall tells him squeezing Harry’s hand gently in his.

            “Do you need to be anywhere?” Harry asks shyly.

            Niall shakes his head resting his head against the others knee, “Nope my time is all yours. So how do you wanna spend it?” He asks running a finger down Harry’s chest.

            “Maybe we could just stay here?” Harry asks.

            “That actually sounds really great to me,” he smiles up at the other.

            “Should we study or sketch each other? Or sleep maybe?” Harry asks.

            “Lay down, I’ll start working on drawing you. Maybe just something simple first like your lips,” he whispers before taking a sketch pad off Harry’s desk and sketching out the boys lips.

            “Will…will you stay the night tonight?” Harry asks stuttering.

            “You…you want me to?” Niall asks looking up from his sketch.

            “Yeah, I would like to spend more time with you. Maybe watch some movie until late and fall asleep together. Just friend stuff you know, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a friend.”

            Niall laughs shaking his head, “You’re fucking fantastic,” he says shaking before laying back down on the bed beside him. “Yeah, I’ll sketch out those beautiful lips, the we can go on that picnic, and come back pop in a movie and cuddle until we fall asleep,” he smiles.

            “That sounds like a good idea to me,” Harry says watching as Niall sits up and begins to sketch out his lips again.

            “I really do have to say though, you’re freaking gorgeous,” Niall tells him.

            “Thanks, I mean I don’t feel like I am, but thank you,” he whispers.

            Niall pouted and cuddled close and whispered, “Why not? You’re so freaking beautiful.”

            “I just don’t see the beauty in myself like you seem to,” Harry mutters.

            “Why not?” Niall asks gently running his fingers along the others jaw.

            “It’s just hard to I suppose, all I can is the imperfections in me, wish I could just cover them all up,” he admitted.

            “Well I think you’re perfect, I’m sure you’re flawed but I don’t see anything but perfection,” Niall whispers cuddling close to Harry and kissing his cheek.

            “You’re pretty perfect too though,” Harry mutters into the others shoulder.

            Niall smiles weakly and cuddles Harry against his chest, “I like you a lot you know?”

            “Do you like me enough to sit next to me during all our classes?” Harry asks.

            “I like you enough to sit on top of you during all our classes,” Niall laughs.

            “You’re an idiot,” Harry laughs.

            “And you’re a dork,” he shoots back playfully to the other.

            “I know I am,” Harry smiles resting his head against the other’s shoulder closing his eyes, “Can we maybe take a nap?”

            Niall nods and cuddles closer playing with the others curls before running his hand up and down the other’s side.

            “What classes do you have tomorrow? I basically just have a study block half of my day,” he tells Niall holding him close. “Also can we study together?” He asks.

            “Mmm…art…gym…and studying I think, maybe you can come in during my art class and model for me,” he sighs resting his head against the others chest. “Yeah, we can do whatever you want together,” Niall whispers into the others shirt.

            “Okay that would be nice, you can sleep now, “he chuckles, “I’m sorry, I kept you awake.”

            “It’s okay, I like you a lot so it’s okay,” he mutters into the others neck. “My beautiful flower,” Niall breathes against the others skin drawing floral patterns on the male’s stomach with his finger.

            “My sunshine,” Harry mutters into Niall’s hair.


End file.
